Wired Hearts
by Endy Blackpearl
Summary: Chica and the gang have had an unusual year. strangers come to the pizzeria, and odd things are happening. a love story is unfolding. one question. Who will steal Chica's heart? my oc is also in this one. she comes at a later time.


**Wired Hearts**

 **by Queen Enderbacon**

11:55...almost time. Bonnie got ready to go. he was waiting for the guard. waiting to tell about the… incidents. he couldn't wait to try. he just wanted to get it off his chest. no matter how hard he tried, the guard wouldn't listen!a few weeks ago, after the bite, Foxy had been disabled. After his deactivation, strange occurrences started. people had been coming to the pizzeria, mind you they were not regulars, none of the others had ever seen these people!

they lingered around the band. eyeing them. none of them ordered any food. one woman had even applied for the job, but was quickly thrown out. they stayed away from foxy, but they had a particular liking in Chica. especially the large male humans. they always tried to get close to her. when they

finally did, they were banned for touching an animatronic and displaying sinister intentions.

NO! Bonnie wouldn't have any of it! as long a Chica was safe, he was sane. hmm….12:30. the guard should be here. the deadline for night shifts was 12:15. guess hes not coming, Bonnie thought.

Guess the guard was sick. Bonnie walked over to the doors. The other buildings across the streets closed at 10:00 so no one would see him. It was a beautiful night. Stars bright, clear sky, full moon. But wait, something didn't seem right. Where was Freddy? Chica? They were supposed to be at the stage by 11:55! Oh no! Bonnie raced all around trying to find him! Pirates cove, east and west halls, restrooms! No where. But suddenly the faint sound of metal running. He ran to the kitchen and sure enough they were there! Freddy, Foxy and Chica!

"Holy crap guys! I thought you were gone!" Bonnie says with a sigh of release in his voice. For ever since the bite where foxy was hacked, they couldn't trust them selves at night. They were afraid of going out and...  
"No Bonnie! We've been here!" Chica says with a saint giggle in her voice. "Yargh, matey! We be munching on tasty pizza!" Foxy said, with a mouth full of raw dough. Freddy was eating a salad, he was allergic to cheese. (Weird considering he was a robot.) 

"Oh Foxy, you silly fox! That dough is raw!" Chica said in her usual, cheery, childish, adorable voice. "Well, Chica, I am a nine foot animatronic, how does he expect me to cook?!" Foxy chuckled! They all started cracking up. Suddenly, the faint distant of the old clock tower. It was now 6:00. 

Wired hearts ch 2  
By Queen Enderbacon  
Oh no! Six o'clock? Already? The manager would be coming in at any time! Damn it! Bonnie and the other raced to their spots! Would they make it in time? Yes, they made it with about 30 seconds to spare! 

Bonnie felt relived! The last time that happened, it was Baloon Boy who had been scraped. Bonnie shuddered. Poor BB! The day went by as usual, birthday parties, some kid throws up, Foxy is humiliated. Finally! 11:55! Bonnie gets up to go see Chica but he heard a faint sound, " DON'T MOVE!" Freddy whisper yells. Then Bonnie sees it. Two men and a woman outside the pizzeria! They are talking.

Luckily, the group hadn't seen him. He snapped back into place. If I could sweat I would be soaked!, Bonnie thought. The group left and they came back about an hour later, with an abnormally tall figure dressed in black. They were talking, but Bonnie couldn't make out what they were saying. Then the black figure pointed, straight at Chica.

Chica looked at Bonnie worriedly. The group left. "Oh my god! That was creepy!" Chica said with a touch of fear in her voice. "Woah, Chica, calm down. Your fine. You'll be safe with us, ok?" Bonnie said reassuringly. Freddy and Foxy ran over and did the same. Chica was breaking down and crying oily tears. It took 2 hours for her to be stable again. The next day she would not come out of back stage. The workers said she was broken for the day.

That night, when they were about to go to the office to see the guard. They heard a small click in the back. Then the black figure from before stepped in. He looked around and saw Chica. He walked over to her. "Yess, you will do nicely." the figure said. Then he left.

Chica looked at the group with a petrified look on her face. Then she short circuited!

CHAPTER 3

It took 3 days to get Chica back online. After that she was never quite the same. The group waited and waited but the figure never came back. Weeks, months, not once.

The group began to relax. they went on with their normal lives. "looks like they aren't coming again." Freddy sad. but nearly 10 seconds after, they ever so slightly heared childish laughter! ""hee hee hee!" there was someone here! " he-hello?" Bonnie said. Chica was frozen in place. " wait me heartys," Foxy said "me recognize this voice."

"i do too." Freddy said. "could it be?" Bonnie questioned the logic of it but, after the last few months it seemed anything was possible. " who wants a balloon?" someone said. the group whirled around. it was Ballon Boy! "Balloon Boy!" Chica screamed happily "Mommy!" Balloon Boy said. When Balloon Boy was with them before, Chica and Balloon Boy basically considered each other as mother and son.

"but wait, weren't you scrapped BB?" Chica said, with a concerned look on her face. " well i was Mommy, but someone found me and got me back online. He fixed me up and we became best friends." Balloon Boy said looking relieved. " well thank the Codes they found you!" Bonnie said. since the time when BB had been scrapped, no one was ever as cheerful as they had been. "whatever happened out there doesn't matter now, we have you back and thats all that matters!" Chica said with oil tears dripping from her eyes.

For the next few days the group had spontaneous parties. The kids thought the animatronics did it for them, but it was really for Balloon Boy. They danced and sang and Chica made cake and Freddy sang special top hit songs, of course they were radio edits, and Bonnie did his best guitar riffs. Poor foxy didn't get to do anything. The workers were puzzled that Balloon Boy was here, but they didn't care. BB was obviously having a good time! They did that for about a week then they finally settled down. " I guess things are getting back to normal now!" Chica said. The last week had really cheered her up! " it sure has!" Bonnie said just as cheerfully! Luckily, Mike was coming tonight, he's the only one who isn't frightened of the animatronics, and the only one who can understand what they say. He never closes the doors and he always talks the the animatronics. Mike was such a good friend


End file.
